


Kickin It Off Set

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Kickin' It, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fetish, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Rimming, Rubbing, Secret Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: What goes on when Leo and Dylan get of the set of the show. What douse happen when the cameras are off  anyways? only one way to find out.





	Kickin It Off Set

**Author's Note:**

> do not own any part of the show Kickin It and do NOT know anyone who works for the show. I do NOT know any of anyone's sex life that worked for the show. 
> 
> The fetish in the story is pee but it is only used one time throw out the story. I understand if you no longer want to read as pee is not your thing. Everyone as there turn offs and turn ons. Even me as a writer of thease kinds of stories.

"I don't know about this Jack" 

"Trust me Milton you will do fine" 

"And...cut. Let's take 30 you guys" the director said as the brake bell went off.

"Want to grab something Leo?" Dylan said in his high voice. 

"Yes I do" Leo said. 

Leo looked around and grabbed Dylan's crotch. "We do have 30 and I would love to drink your sweet juice."

"I know you do" Dylan said 

Dylan and Leo walked to their trailer for some fun. Since Leo Howard was the star of Kickin It and really has a black belt he could pick any guy roommate he wanted. He knew when he saw Dylan Riley Snyder that he wanted him to be his roommate. No one that worked on the show and the fans knew that Leo and Dylan have been friends for years. There first acting attempt was when they were auditioning for the movie Shorts. Their friendship like most boys looked normal but in fact had messed around with each other for a year less then there friendship.

Of course they rimed each other and did finger and toy fucking but never had the real thing. Leo and Dylan can do something not a lot of boys can do. That is sucking their own dick. Once inside they locked the door and set the timer for 7 min less so they can be ready to back on set. They quickly took off there cloths and both boys had no pubs. They shave it off because they did not like having a moth full of hair and there nose itching. Luckily none of the boys have a single hair by their ass or on. Leo and Dylan start to make out with their hands rubbing up and down there friend's body. Dylan never thought about loving Leo more than a friend/brother but would not mind having Leo as a boyfriend if Leo wanted to be. 

That's what exactly what Leo wanted since they got to know each other way back then. He knew he felt different and just pretended to like girls. He did not want to tell Dylan how he really fells because he did not want to lose his friend and all the fun he can only do with him. Leo knew now that Dylan won't stop being his friend. He wants to tell him how he truly fells but don't know when and how to do it. The thing about Leo's and Dylan's fooling around is every month they take turns of being in charge. Dylan might seem week when you see him but he can easily pick up Leo and move him where ever he wants without stopping his kissing or sucking Leo. That makes Leo get turns on and can't Waite for Dylan to be in charge. It was Leo's lucky day because it was a new month and Dylan is now in charge. 

"Let me see you suck your dick" Dylan sad.

"Yes sir" Leo said. 

With that Leo went to work on his impressive 7inch dick. After a while Dylan went between his legs and started to suck on Leo's hairless sack. It only 5min has passed when Dylan gave out the next order. 

"Stop sucking your dick and lay on your back."

"Yes sir"  
Leo went on his back while Dylan put KY Jelly onto his right hand. He went over to Leo and got into a 69. Dylan gave out another order.

"Suck me off until you get your prize."

"Yes sir" 

With that Leo started to suck Dylan's impressive 8 1/2 dick.

"I know you can take three fingers Leo but let's see if you can take four then some day you can take my fist" 

Leo moaned as each finger went in. Dylan was glad his friend could take four fingers in his hole. While Dylan was finger fucking Leo he went on sucking his 7 inch dick. They sucked and sucked and soon they somehow came at the same time both drinking there friends cum but left some of it in their mouths. They went face to face and started to make out mixing there cum in their mouths. They looked at the time and see they had 10 min left. They got dressed and stopped the timer. They brushed their teeth well Dylan brushed Leo's and Leo did Dylan's and went on set.After the long day of shooting, it was time to wrap it up for the day. Leo and Dylan planed on spending the night at Leo's house last night. Leo already set up the basement for their fun.

Leo's basement is where he works out and practice his moves when not working on the show. Dylan is the only friend that had been down there. Now that Leo and Dylan was now ready to go they said there good byes to the cast and crew. They both walked off the studio and into their mom's cars because both boys need to get ready for tonight. Dylan was now at Leo's house and his bag is upstairs in Leo's room. They played some video games until Leo's parents left for the night. 

"Leo your father and I will be out and won't be back until like 3. So no parties, no one elce over, don't do nothing stupid. With that no drinking or no drugs of any kind and no smoking. Is that clear?" Leo's mom said.

"Yes mam" Leo said

"Good there is money on the table to order a pizza or something else you want that's food. Now we have to be going. Love you Leo" the mom said 

"Love you too" Leo said

"Night Dylan don't you two stay up too late" the mom said.

"Have fun Mrs. Mr. Howard" Dylan said. 

Mr. and Mrs. Howard left but Leo and Dylan waited for a while just in case. Once they were completely gone Leo and Dylan smiled and went off into the basement. 

"Want more of my cum Leo"

"You know I do" 

Once in the basement Dylan gave out orders. "Undress me slowly" With that Leo got to work. Once Leo was removing Dylan's boxers Dylan gave out another order. "Since you are down there suck me off. Let's see how much of my dick you can suck" Leo got to work sucking away on Dylan's dick. Dylan put both hands on Leo's Head and start to fuck his mouth. With that Leo has all of Dylan's dick in his hungry mouth. Soon Dylan was close of coming. Dylan gave out another order. 

"Stop let's save my cum for later. Get up and get naked on second thought don't get naked. Let's order a pizza then when it's here then you get naked. But first dress me."

Leo did what he been told and dressed Dylan. Leo then orders the pizza they both like. While they waited they played a video game. As soon as the pizza came they took it and went downstairs with it. Dylan had a idea so he said what was on his mind. 

"Know what will make this pizza even better Leo?" 

"What would that be?"

"If we cum onto it and that's what we would do. So undress me then you get naked then grab us some sodas"

Leo again did what Dylan told him. When Leo was back in the basement they started to jerk off over the pizza. They started to moan and looked into their eyes. They reached over with their other hand and grabbed each other's head and started to make out. There tongs where fighting each other. Soon they were getting that feeling and then it happened there boy juice landed onto the pizza. Leo and Dylan moved there dicks around so there cum won't just be in the middle. As soon they broke from there kiss they took a slice of pizza and feed it to each other every slice until the pizza was gone.

"I be right back I need to take a piss" Leo said. 

"I will come with you because I have another order to give" 

"What's that?"

"I want you to Piss on yourself and for me to Piss on you" 

"I was wondering when you were going to do that" Leo said. 

Both boys loved to be pissed on and seeing boys piss but never drank it. They felt that they were not ready for that yet. Once in the bathroom Leo laid down on the tile floor that was also the shower like the ones you see in the school gym. Leo started to piss himself then Dylan started to piss on him. Dylan mostly pissed on Leo's dick. After they were out of piss Dylan lade on top of Leo and started to grind his dick into Leo's they started to make out while doing this. Leo's hands where rubbing Dylan's ass. 

It has been two weeks now since Dylan became in charge and today happens to be Leo's 15th birthday. Dylan has a special gift for his best friend but he will give it to him later on tonight. The cast just got on their first brake of the day. When Leo came to the brake room there happens to be a birthday cake waiting for him with his friend's and some of the staff. They started to sing the birthday song. Leo's parents where planning on a little party for him after the show and his cast mates where invited. It quickly became party time and Dylan was the first one at his house. Leo's parents greeted Dylan and went off into the kitchen. 

"So where is my gift" 

"Well this part one the other part is for later" Dylan said as he handed Leo a envelope with a card inside.

Soon the party was on its way. Everyone where there having fun the food was good and before you know it the party was over. Dylan 'left' first. He looked behind him to see if anyone was coming. He was in luck that no one was. He quickly went to the opened basement window that he opened from the inside and went in. Dylan waited for everyone to leave so he can give Leo his real gift. After every guest left Leo cleaned up a little before heading down the basement. Leo grind at a naked Dylan. 

"So what's my gift" 

"My ass I want you to fuck me" 

Leo quickly got naked and started to make out with Dylan. Their hands rubbed agents each other and both of them squeezed each other's ass. They stopped there kissing and Leo went down to rim Dylan nice and good. Leo's was now tong fucking Dylan as he junked off Dylan. This made Dylan moaned. This went on for another four minutes. Leo stopped and Dylan went on his knees to give Leo a blow job while Leo finger fucks his friend. Now Dylan is ready for Leo's dick he went onto his back and opens up his hole nice and wide. Leo quickly went on his knees and slid his dick in slowly into Dylan's hole. Dylan stated to moan again. Inch by inch Leo's dick was going in until Leo's balls was touching Dylan's ass. Leo moved out slowly and went back in. 

"Please fuck me faster and harder I want your cum in me " 

This turned on Leo and did just that. Both of them where moaning and making out. Dylan's hole went tight and Leo had that felling then before they knew it Leo was coming and then Dylan they looked into each other eyes and fell asleep. Today was the last day for Dylan to be in charge. There was no filming today. Dylan and Leo was alone in Dylan's house. Both boys where upstairs in Dylan's bedroom. As they kissed they took off there shorts and boxers. Once they broke the kiss Dylan looked into Leo's eyes and gave out the order.

"I am going to fist you now this will get you ready for my dick." 

"Thank you master." 

Dylan stared to rim Leo. This went on for two minuets. Dylan took the KY from under his bed and put some in Leo's hole and used the rest of it on his hand. Dylan gave out another order.

"Suck me while I fist you."

"Yes sir." 

Leo quickly went to work sucking on Dylan as he was about to be fisted. It only took two minuets for Dylan's fist to be in Leo's ass. Leo went crazy. He loved the felling of Dylan's fist in him. "Please master go in deeper." Dylan did go deeper he put a inch past his wrist in him. Leo again was moaning like crazy. "Please master fuck me. fuck me hard." Dylan took out his fist and put his dick in. Dylan fucked Leo's ass so hard Leo cumed and then pissed himself. Dylan was getting close and before Dylan came in Leo's ass Leo spoke up.

"I am in love with you Dylan I have been for some time now. I could not hold back any longer." 

As Dylan came he spoke up to.

"I feel the same way. I am in love with you too. You are the only one for me." 

Both of them had there first boyfriend kiss. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know. Also feel free to read. My other stories.


End file.
